


Jealousy

by szamsson



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szamsson/pseuds/szamsson
Summary: Jens doesn't know why but all of a sudden he feels jealousy boiling in the pit of his stomach. Why does Sander have to be around all the time?i.e. Jens is jealous of how much time Sander is spending with his best friend. (No Robbe/Jens, only platonic)
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Jealousy

Jens was chill. Out of all his friends, he’d say that he was on the laid-back side, not letting much bother him. He’d been through his fair share of relationship drama, but he could say for sure, that currently he was chill. So he had no idea why he was suddenly becoming agitated with the presence of Sander, everywhere. Okay not everywhere but Jens had some kind of weird jealousy that was churning his stomach every time he received a text from his best friend telling him he was ‘too busy with Sander’ to join them at the skate park, or that ‘sander had surprised him with something so he had to cancel their plans.’ It was starting to bug him. 

Jens was proud of Robbe and he was so so happy for him. He could see how much the previous year had taken its toll on Robbe, the constant bags under his eyes, the anguish in his face as he fought the demons that were inside him. And Jens kicked himself every day for not doing more for the boy before he managed to come clean to Jens. Now, Robbe was like a brand-new man, nearly always smiling, a lightness in his step, and Jens had to give Sander some credit for bringing his best friend back from the ledge. But that didn’t mean he had to like the way Robbe’s attention was currently split between his friends and his boyfriend. He knew he was being unreasonable, and that Robbe still hung out with him all the time, but Jens wasn’t used to having to share, and he felt like an only child who was suddenly sprung with a new brother he had to share all his favourite toys with. 

They were walking out of school one Friday, discussing what time they would meet tonight for games night, Jens promising he had some A-grade weed they could all share. Suddenly Robbe became distracted mid-sentence, squinting towards to front gate before a smile broke out across his face. 

“Hello? Earth to Robbe?” Jens said, slightly exasperated as he waved a hand in front of his face.

“Huh?” Robbe said still looking forward, shoving Jens hand out of his face as he finally turned to face his best friend.

“I said,” Jens grumbled, “you’re getting the beer, right?” 

As they approached the gate Jens finally came face to face with what had Robbe’s attention. Sander was leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette, looking casual as he flicked through something on his phone. God why was he even here? Didn’t he have better things to do than hang around with a bunch of high schoolers. Jens rolled his eyes as they neared the older boy. Robbe slinked up and wrapped his arms low around Sanders waist, looking up at him with stars in his eyes and he breathed out a barely audible “Hey,” and Jens felt that feeling in his stomach come to life again. 

Sander looked shocked for half a second, before shoving his phone in his pocket and kissing Robbe full on the mouth, making Moyo and Aaron make exaggerated kissing noises. Sander didn’t even look up, simply flipped the two boys off, breaking the kiss eventually and wrapping his arm around Robbe’s shoulders as he faced the rest of the boys. 

“What are you doing here?” Jens said, and he even surprised himself at how cold his voice was. Sander seemed a little taken aback, and Robbe frowned slightly before brushing it off. 

“Um am I not allowed to be here?” Sander said with a little laugh, still looking confused. 

“I mean, you’ve picked him up pretty much every day, he’s a big boy Sander he doesn’t need you to hold his hand.” And okay woah, Jens had no idea where that came from but once he opened his mouth it’s like all his jealousy and frustration just came out without his permission. 

“Dude…” Aaron said looking confused. Robbe scowled and gave Jens a look. 

“Chill Jens? How did you think I was getting that beer? It’s not as if any of us are over 18.” Robbe explained calmly. 

“Yeah okay sorry,” Jens mumbled, then a thought crossed his mind and in a semi scornful voice he said “Well cheers for the beer mate but it’s boys night so you can come off Robbe baby sitting duty.” 

“What the fuck is your problem?” Sander said. His voice was calm, but Jens could tell he was losing his temper. 

See when it came to this the lines were blurred because as far as Moyo and Aaron were concerned, Sander was one of the boys, and he had been up until Jens started to get this feeling in the pit of his stomach. It’s not as if Aaron was bringing Amber to boys night but that was completely different and Jens didn’t know how to come to terms with it. He just didn’t understand why Sander got Robbe’s time in the capacity of a relationship and also got to encroach on Jens’ time with Robbe, it wasn’t fair. 

When Jens didn’t say anything, Sander continued. “Jens I don’t know what I did to you or why you’ve been acting so…hostile but cut it out dude. And I’m not coming to your precious boys night. So Chill. Out.” He emphasised the last two words, before taking Robbe’s hand, and with a final look at Jens, Robbe followed him down the street. 

“Okay, you can tell us.” Moyo said in a joking tone, “Are you in love with Robbe?” Aaron started laughing and Jens cracked a smile, shoving him. 

“I just don’t understand why he needs to be around all the time.” Jens complained, “Doesn’t he have his own friends?”

“I really think you’re overreacting.” Aaron said, “He’s not even around that much, and besides I think he’s really cool to hang out with.”

“Okay, you can tell us.” Moyo quoted himself from a couple of seconds ago, “Are you in love with Sander?” They all laughed this time and continued down the street. 

Jens had felt bad all afternoon that he had let his jealousy get the better of him. He knew Robbe loved Sander and vice versa, and he loved Robbe, obviously not in the same way and Jens just had to learn how to not be the centre of Robbe’s attention anymore. As he walked to grab another round of beers he heard noises outside his front door. The other two boys had come home with him after school so he could only assume it was Robbe. He went to the front door and heard whispering as he unlocked it and pulled it open. 

Robbe was standing chest to chest with Sander as the older boy whispered in his ear. From what he heard before opening the door fully, it seemed Robbe was complaining about something. But all Jens could catch was Sander whispering back “Hang out with your friends,” and “It’s one night, you can always see me tomorrow.” This made Jens feel even worse for going off at him, seeing as Sander was the one encouraging Robbe to hang out with his friends and Robbe was the one resisting. 

The two stared at Jens as Sander stepped back, raising his hands and quickly saying “I’m going, I’m going,” as he turned to walk away. 

“Wait!” Jens said, surprising both Sander and Robbe. He gave Robbe a meaningful look as in read the room Robbe I’m trying to talk to your boyfriend alone, but Robbe held his ground looking worried. “Can I talk to you?” 

Sander sighed and motioned out to the hallway. Robbe stood in place as Sander looked at him and said “It’s fine Baby, although I’m a lover not a fighter so maybe stand by to save me if punches are thrown.” He was clearly joking, a smirk clear on his face as Robbe scowled and left the two boys alone. 

Sander looked up expectantly at Jens, his face impassive. 

“I’m sorry,” Jens said, wringing his hands nervously, looking anywhere but at Sanders face. “I was jealous, and I’m sorry.”

He looked up as he heard Sander sigh. He gave Jens a, not entirely, apologetic look before speaking. “Look, I get it. I know you guys are like brothers and it must be weird to suddenly have this random guy pulling focus. But seriously Jens, it’s not like that for Robbe. He fucking idolises you. If anyone should be jealous it should be me.” Sander was smiling now, and put a hand on Jens’ shoulder. 

“I know, it’s just,” he was having trouble finding the words. “You were there when I wasn’t and I guess… I’m just disappointed, in myself.” 

“You were there for the important stuff. You looked after him when I didn’t. And he’s always going to need you. Especially because I am the way I am,” Sander huffed out with a self-deprecating laugh. Jens shook his head, but Sander just smiled. 

“I appreciate the apology, but there’s no need.” Sander gave him one last look, and Jens smiled back, the two boys feeling as though they had come to some sort of unspoken agreement, before Jens headed back into the apartment, laughing as he nearly ran over Robbe who was listening closely up against the door. Looking shocked he had been caught, Jens simply ruffled his hair and swung an arm around his shoulders.


End file.
